When Love Must Die
by BatmanSwiss
Summary: OneShot. A songfic based on the lyrics from Queen's Who Wants To Live Forever?. A lonely woman mourns the loss of her own life and everything she once loved.


A/N: As the summary says, this is a one-shot songfic. I actually wrote this weeks ago, but never posted it. That's mostly because I'm not very happy with it.. Oh well, let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I still do not own InuYasha or any other InuYasha character. Nor do I own Queen or the lyrics to this song.

Who Wants To Live Forever?

_By JediK1 _

A cry broke the stillness of the night, causing the birds that were sleeping nearby to spring from their roosts. The eerie noise echoed out over a river, where it soon became lost in the gentle lapping of waves on the shore. But to those ears that could hear it, it was a mournful sound, filled with hatred, with betrayal…

…it was the sound of a lover's broken heart.

The wellspring of this pain-filled cry sat hunched down next to the river. Dark hair spilled over her shoulders as she stared into the inky water and the reflection that mocked her. The face was her own, and yet not. It belonged to her, but someone else had stolen it. They had stolen her face, stolen her purpose, and stolen the only thing she had ever loved.

_There's no time for us  
There's no place for us  
What is this thing that builds our dreams yet slips away  
from us?_

Love. That word, that one syllable word which once brought a rare smile to her face now left her with a bitter taste. Her love had opened doors that she had never thought existed; showing her glimpses of hope and happiness, of contentment in a quiet and normal life. But everything had been ripped away. Her love had ended, and so had her life._  
_

_Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever...?_

_Who?_

Tears streamed down her face, dragging with them a broken sob as they slipped past cherry red lips. They had both been given a second chance to live, but Fate had seen to it that there would never be a second chance for that quiet dream.

_There's no chance for us  
It's all decided for us  
This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us.  
_

The woman narrowed her eyes at her reflection. This face that glowed in the moonlight, this stolen face, had taken her second chance. Now she was left here, to watch as the thief paraded around in her image. The man she had loved before now clung to this charlatan's side. He would never say it, but the truth shone is his eyes.

He loved this imposter.

_Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever?  
Who dares to love forever?  
When love must die?_

The weeping woman tore her eyes away from the water. Two beautiful, pale hands came up to cover her face in an effort to block out the memories. But the visions paraded through the darkness of her mind, refusing to let her be. Another sob escaped from her lips, tumbling unanswered into the night. _Why do I remain here? There is nothing left for me in the mortal world…_

But try as she might, she could not escape the one truth that still bound her to the world of the living. There was one thing that kept her false body moving, something more powerful even than the hate and bitterness that chained her to this world.

She still loved him.

_But touch my tears with your lips  
Touch my world with your fingertips_

_  
InuYasha, I cannot help it… I will love you until the end of time…_

_  
And we can have forever  
And we can love forever  
Forever is our today_

Kikyo's hands fell into her lap as her eyes drifted back to the river's surface. Her soul was forever bound to InuYasha…and that meant that whatever form her soul came back in, it would be drawn to him.

Just like the water, and the small waves that always found their way back to the shore.

Just like Kagome.

_Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever?  
Forever is our today_

Another tear fell unnoticed as she watched the gentle waves distort the face below her. She could see the other woman's face bobbing softly in the water, shifting back to her own with each lapping wave. If her love for the hanyou had carried on through this girl, how could she blame her? How could she hate this ignorant, innocent child for carrying a burden she never asked for? Some part of the old Kikyo suddenly felt ashamed at that moment. Her second chance at love was there in front of her the entire time, but she had refused to acknowledge it. Now, as she forced her eyes away from the water again, she gazed across the river. Off in the distance, across the clear plain that stretched beyond the river's opposite bank, was the speck of a campfire. She knew who sat around those dancing flames. It was time that she rose to join him, to seize her second chance at love.

And with no other sound she reached forward, falling freely into her reflection's first and final embrace.

_InuYasha, be happy. Be loved. _

_Who waits forever anyway?_


End file.
